Mewtwo di Black
Il Mewtwo di Black 'compare per la prima volta in L'ultima grotta dove Black va nella Grotta di New Island scoprendo un palazzo. Qui ci vive appunto Mewtwo che verrà poi catturato con una Master Ball in Il centesimo livello . Arriva all'Indigo League in Vs Lance dove Black lo usa come "arma finale". Dalla puntata Pokétrasporto non è più nella sua ball e inizia a parlare come un umano. Si fidanza con Vera nella saga di "The Final Battle". Nella battaglia contro Antonio e Kid Bu gli vengono impiantate delle cellule sia di Piccolo che di Dende. Nella stagione 10 combatte al fianco di Black nell'universo di Yugi-Oh dimostrando di conoscere il gioco per qualche strano motivo. Pokémon A New Island *Eevee Supremo, è il primo Pokèmon usato da Mewtwo in L'ultima grotta. Viene sconfitto dal Feraligatr di Black e ricompare in Il centesimo livello. *'FireMagmas, è un Pokémon sconosciuto che viene nominato da Black quando guarda le sue statistiche. Rubati *Froggy, è il Pokémon che gli viene rubato da Giovanni alla fine di Vs Lance. Mandati dal Professore *'Venusaur '(x 2) *'Blastoise' *Charizard, è il suo Charizard che usa per scrutare gli allenatori in Pokétrasporto. Non si sa se sia suo o meno ,ma alla fine della puntata lo mette dentro la sua sfera Poké e lo manda da Oak. Stato sconosciuto *'Primeape' *'Gyarados '(x 2) *'Magikarp shiny '(x 50) *'Noctowl' *'Pikachu '(x 6) *'Pichu ' *'Raichu '(x 10) *'Meowth '(x 11) *'Bykeloid '(x 2) Apparizioni Stagione 1 *L'inizio del viaggio (in TV) *A casa di Bill (quadro) Stagione 3 *Il Pokémon sconosciuto *Potere assoluto Stagione 5 *L'ultima grotta *Il centesimo livello *La ferita di Palkia *Vs Lance Stagione 6 *Nuovi orizzonti *Pokétrasporto *Rifletti sull'azione *La scomparsa *Komor contro Lorenzo *L'ottava medaglia di Unima *Oltre il drago *Il segreto di N *La verità *Victory Road (Parte 1) *Victory Road (Parte 2) *Il team Rocket *Darkrai *Ritorno alle origini *Un amico aggressivo *Il virus *L'hacker *La lega *N *La caduta dei giganti *Nardo Vs Black Stagione 7 *Missingno (Parte 1/5) *Missingno (Parte 2/5) *Missingno (Parte 3/5) *Missingno (Parte 4/5) *Missingno (Parte 5/5) *Hoenn *L'addio *Il ritorno di Vera *La capopalestra *Giratina e il guerriero dei libri *I giornalini dei Misteri *Parco Lotta: hacker all'azione *La nuova era per Hoenn *Sonic Boom *Il ritorno di Giovanni *Dietro la maschera *Epopea oscura *L'apocalisse è vicina Stagione 8 *Antonio: la nuova minaccia *Gli ultimi *Ritorno al buio *Nascondino con il male *Darkside (Parte 1/5) *Darkside (Parte 2/5) *Darkside (Parte 3/5) *Darkside (Parte 4/5) *Darkside (Parte 5/5) *La ragazza misteriosa *Cameriere e cavalieri oscuri *Il viaggio all'indietro *Lord Black *Il mio potere (Parte 1/2) *Il mio potere (Parte 2/2) *Deadzone *Oltre l'orizzonte Stagione 9 *La sfera *Il Sayan,il Majin e l'errore *Guerra civile *Allenamento solitario *Nel profondo dell'eroe *La fine del buio *Ritorno oscuro *The Finale Battle (Parte 1/10) *The Finale Battle (Parte 2/10) *The Finale Battle (Parte 3/10) *The Finale Battle (Parte 4/10) *The Finale Battle (Parte 5/10) *The Finale Battle (Parte 6/10) *The Finale Battle (Parte 7/10) *The Finale Battle (Parte 8/10) *The Finale Battle (Parte 9/10) *The Finale Battle (Parte 10/10) *La grande fine *L'ultima parola: la fine? Stagione 10 *Pokémon Adventures of Robert: Il Grande Musical di Black *The Game of Destiny #Gioco di Ruolo #Halloween Special #L'occhio oscuro #L'ombra #Solo con il mio nemico #Senza un dito #La morte della luce #Il demone delle 10 facce #L'esercito oscuro #Le tenebre incombono sul mondo #Minaccia dal passato #Non è solo un gioco #Ricorda #Meno Vs Più #La fiamma si riaccende #Non lo fare #Il Re #I suoi suditti #Il cane #Lo schiavo #Il numero ventisei #La fortezza #Sopra la Luna #La follia di Gumas #Exodia Necross muore #La Regina #L'Hydra #''The Battle'' #''The Dead'' #''The number one'' #''Dead of the World'' #''Alternative demension'' #''Friends'' #''Demons and Dragons'' #''Ghost from the Moon'' #''Blood of Good'' #''Light in the Dark'' #''The Final Episode'' #''The Big End'' #''The Destroyed of the Universe'' #''No, I'm not!'' #''Yo are loser!'' #''Victory Road'' #''The Life of Angel'' #''Bad Guy'' #''The B*'' #''I am the Number 1, I am the Winner!'' #''End of Dark'' Cortometraggi *Lo sbadato Feraligatr *Feraligatr all'indietro nel tempo *Feraligatr e il gioco delle freccette Film *Il grande film: Darkrai e l'era oscura *Il segreto di Mewtwo *L'occhio di cristallo *Pokémon Adventures of Black Live Action Movie Categoria:Personaggi Categoria:Pokémon Trainer Categoria:Pokémon Categoria:Pokémon di Black Categoria:Personaggi Principali Categoria:Maschi Categoria:Cloni Categoria:Fazione del bene